1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cordless telephone apparatus having a handset with a radio communication function, and a stand for the handset.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 3 is a diagram showing the schematic configuration of a conventional cordless telephone apparatus. In FIG. 3, there is shown a base set 1. A telephone line 3 is connected to the base set 1. An antenna 5 performs transmission/reception of radio signals with a handset 7. The base set 1 performs interface control with the telephone line 3 during conversation by the handset 7.
An antenna 9 performs transmission/reception of radio signals with the base set 1. The handset 7 comprises a microphone and a receiver operation unit, and is used by the operator for actual conversation.
When the operator engages in conversation, communication of data signals is first performed between the base set 1 and the handset 7 to confirm an ID (identification) code, to determine a channel to be used, and the like. According to this communication, a voice channel to be used is determined from among a plurality of voice channels, and voices are transmitted and received through the determined channel.
The operator's voice is transmitted from the handset 7 to the base set 1 through the transmitting voice channel, and is coupled from the base set 1 to the telephone line 3. A voice received from the telephone line 3 is transmitted from the base set 1 to the handset 7 through the receiving voice channel, and is heard by the operator.
Thus, the operator can engage in conversation over the telephone line 3 via a radio signal using the handset 7.
A charger 11 also functions as a stand for the handset 7. When the handset 7 is not used, a battery, serving as a power-supply unit for the handset 7, is charged by placing the handset 7 on the charger 11.
In the above-described conventional apparatus, since a radio signal is transmitted between the base set 1 and the handset 7, no cord curling occurs, and the handset 7 can be freely moved. However, it is always necessary to lift the handset 7 from the stand and to engage in conversation with the handset 7 close to the ear.